Con el alma impregnada de rosas
by livi chan7
Summary: Ken Ichijouji es un chico atormentado por su deseo interno ser mujer, su anhelo de ser una princesa y no un feroz caballero. Decide transitar el duro camino del cambio de género, decidido a ser la chica que tanto sueña, pero temiendo una cosa: la reacción de su novio, Takeru. [Two-shot para jacque-kari, por el reto del foro Proyecto 1-8 "¡Te reto a ti! ¡Sí a ti!] M por lemmon leve.


_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Livi y estoy aquí para responder a un reto hermoso que me hicieron hace unas pocas semanas.**_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Kenkeru/Yamakari, por si pasa._

 _ **Características:**_ _Takeru y Ken llevan varios juntos como pareja, pero lo cierto es que Ken desde muy pequeño se ha sentido más como una mujer que como un hombre, y llegado un momento se le presenta la oportunidad de someterse a intervención para cambiar de sexo, idea que lo entusiasma bastante, solo que no está seguro de hacerlo porque teme que si lo hace Takeru vaya a dejar de quererlo considerando que se enamoró de él siendo hombre. Me gustaría ver el proceso de transición, no necesariamente con lujo de detalles, pero saber cómo se siente estar en un cuerpo incorrecto y luego, si se interviene, cómo se va habituando a ello, si algo le cuesta o por el contrario todo se siente muy natural, además de qué pasa con la relación entre ellos. *Se me ocurrió esta idea por una cosa que vi en internet y pensé de inmediato en ti para que te vayas integrando poco a poco a las actividades, pero puede ser una temática delicada, así que no te sientas obligada o comprometida a aceptar._

 _ **Género:**_ _Romance/Drama (o el que surja eventualmente)._

 _ **Por lo tanto, esta historia no es idea mía, sino de Jacque-Kari. Yo sólo traté de darle una forma a su idea.**_

 _ **Esto es un AU, pues me pareció adecuado, mezclo por ahí a alguien de otra temporada, no sé, me pareció interesante. Lo dividiré en dos partes, por cuestiones prácticas, espero que no haya problema.**_

 _ **Quiero agregar que esta historia, naturalmente, tiene temática LGBT, te pido de la manera más atenta, que si no gustas de este tipo de historias, salgas y busques otro tipo de contenido, pues esto lo hice con mucho respeto y espero ese mismo respeto de tu parte.**_

 _ **Aclarado este punto, les invito a que lean.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, así como sus personajes tampoco. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**_

* * *

Es de noche en la gran urbe conocida por el mundo como Tokio. La ciudad seguía su acelerado ritmo, miles de personas viviendo la aventura nocturna que ofrecen las calles de la ciudad, hombres y mujeres de camino a casa, jovialidad juvenil reunida en antros y bares, solitarios individuos en busca de cariños furtivos y clandestinos vestidos con grandes tacones, incluso, pobres perdedores en las orillas de edificios altos, dentro de bañeras, o de sus propias camas buscando terminar con su vida. Cada una de esas almas, viviendo a ritmos vertiginosos, acelerados y completamente banales. Ajenos a todo, ajenos a la vida misma.

Este es el pensamiento que inunda mi mente, nublada en los nervios y la ansiedad que me da el saber, que soy una de esas tantas almas inconformes en busca de la felicidad. Hace meses que me siento atrapado, en una verdad que me carcome, que no me deja dormir, y que la persona que, pacífica duerme a mi lado, es del todo ajena. Muy a mi pesar, pues ello me confiere mayor inseguridad y un sentimiento de culpa del que no puedo escapar, cada vez está más y más presente.

Hace ya cinco años que tengo una relación seria con él. Ahora, a los veinte y tantos años de mi vida, y recién graduado de la universidad, me siento agobiado por todos estos sentimientos reprimidos que tengo encima, él es todo el centro de mi universo. Eso es lo que me hace querer soltar urgente este sentimiento que me supera en voluntad y por supuesto en felicidad. Pero decidí hacerle saber mi deseo y eso es precisamente lo que me tiene preocupado.

No puedo describir mi infancia como una colina llena de flores, cada día recordando que me sentía defectuoso al ver los juegos que preferían los niños a mí alrededor. Los varones rodeados de espadas y pistolas. Recuerdo reflexionar sobre cuán violento es el varón por _naturaleza_ , a lo que después entendí que eso era lo que les enseñaban en casa. Y por otro lado, las niñas rodeadas de moños y muñecas. Cosas lindas y de colores suaves, como constante recordatorio que ellas eran unas delicadas flores, y yo, yo no tenía derecho a ser una.

Largos debates en casa con mis padres desde niño porque me veían usando las faldas de mi madre o su maquillaje. Siempre teniendo al final de día, que disculparme por mis gustos, como si ofendieran su intelecto, como si yo estuviera, de alguna forma, _descompuesto_. Sus críticas y falta de comprensión, me volvían cada día, más reprimido, una figurilla moldeada a su gusto y comodidad.

Gustaba sin embargo, de usar vestidos y tacones, a escondidas de mis padres. Largos collares de perlas y esencias de flor al son de música clásica. Los únicos momentos de alegría eran lo que me proporcionaba mi hermano mayor cuando cubría mis excentricidades para no ser regañado por nuestros padres. Osamu siempre me aceptó.

La adolescencia estaba llena de burlas, críticas y lágrimas. Seres inescrupulosos que se reían de mi tristeza. Yo me sentía fuera de lugar, me miraba al espejo y reprochaba que mi pecho no creciera y que mis caderas no embarnecieran. Lloraba al ver los pocos vestigios de vello corporal en mi rostro, y que, a pesar de mis facciones, que me hacían sentir por momentos que podría ser una chica, mi cuerpo se empeñaba en demostrarme que era un varón.

Al cumplir los 16 años, sentí la hiel del rechazo por primera vez. Mi mejor amigo me decía con tristeza, que no podía corresponder a mis sentimientos, mi mundo se desmoronó por primera vez por culpa del amor. Él había sido mi amor platónico desde la primaria, saber que, aunque le doliera hacerlo, me rechazaba, era doloroso, tanto que no podía parar de llorar aquella tarde lluviosa de abril, cuando él me rechazó.

 _No, Ken. No es que seas varón. Lo juro, no es eso. Es que eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano del alma, es así como te quiero._ Esas palabras que dulces buscaban hacerme sentir mejor, rodeadas de cariño hacia mí, genuino desasosiego y dolor de su parte, eran justamente lo que más dolía. Ese día, más que nunca, me quería convertir en una mujer. Sabía que si yo hubiera sido una mujer, él lo habría pensado, podría haber _algo_ entre nosotros.

Esa noche, estaba resuelto a quitarme la vida. Escondí un par de frascos de medicina del botiquín de mis padres. No miré las etiquetas, no me importaba lo que fueran, mientras me mataran. Estaba seguro que nadie extrañaría mi ausencia, que a nadie le importaría que partiera un chiquillo loco con afanes de identidad femenina. Mis padres, estaba seguro, podrían descansar de tener a un _defectuoso_ en casa.

Mi carta de suicidio fue clara: me mataría por tristeza, por no poder ser yo mismo. No encontrarme como persona, ni poder vivir pleno con mis ideas. Le decía a mis padres que jamás tendrían que preocuparse por mis extraños gustos, y que me perdonaran por jamás ser capaz de gustar de una noche de luchas como mi padre y Osamu lo hacían.

Así pues, con la decisión ya tomada, tomé una jarra y la llené con agua de la tarja, me despedí de mis padres, abracé a mi hermano y le dije que lo amaba y me encerré en mi habitación poniendo música como tantas noches lo hacía. Una a una, comencé con una cantidad prudente de pastillas, pero rápidamente, y luego de sentir que mi llanto trataba de detener mis acciones, ingerí una gran cantidad de ellas.

Un dolor agudo en el estómago me hizo retorcerme en la cama, mientras sentía todo a mi alrededor dar vueltas y mi vista se iba a apagando, pronto, todo se había tornado negro.

Al cabo de un momento, de pronto abrí los ojos. Miré con angustia que no había perdido la vida, mi madre, se hallaba a mi lado, llorando desconsolada, yo no me movía, no daba visos de haber recobrado el sentido, aún tenía la firme idea de morir, de dormir y no despertar jamás, pero me desconcertó verla así, llorando mientras sostenía mi mano firmemente, sus lágrimas se depositaban sobre mi piel y descendían mientras rápidamente se perdían en la misma. Moví mis dedos, para hacerle saber que estaba despierto.

Ella exclamó en extremo sorprendida y aliviada, que era un alivio, que estaba bien, que había creído que me perdería. Me abrazó rodeándome con sus brazos cálidos y con la firmeza de saber que me hubiera perdido para siempre. Yo miraba alrededor, los fríos colores de la habitación de hospital, que hacían juego con las camillas y las propias enfermeras, le daban un aire deprimente. Mi madre mientras tanto, exclamaba que estaba despierto, gritando emocionada, con la voz cortada y sin soltarme en ningún momento. Debo reconocer, que aquel gesto, me dio alegría en el fondo. Saber que, mi madre de alguna manera sí se preocupaba por mí.

Las siguientes horas fueron algo largas. Recuerdo que los doctores me hicieron muchas preguntas, y mis padres pasaron por un proceso largo antes de poder sacarme de ahí. Sin embargo, el segundo día de recuperación dentro de ese lugar, fue uno de los días más especiales de mi vida, lo conocí a él.

La desintoxicación fue algo pesada, me sometieron a un lavado de estómago que, me dejó debilitado. Mientras reposaba en la camilla de aquella habitación, la persona a mi lado comenzó a cantar.

Al principio, no di mayor importancia a mi vecino de cama, pero de pronto, no pude ignorarlo más, me habló por mi nombre.

—Disculpa mi voz, Ken. Creo que me moriría de hambre como cantante, debes estar harto ¿verdad?

Su voz era melodiosa y dulce, como un susurro que profesaba felicidad. Me sorprendió que me hablara por mi nombre. Lo miré contrariado y sorprendido mientras dirigía mi mirada a la cortina blanca que nos separaba.

—No… continúa. Pero tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Bueno, tu familia no ha parado de decir tu nombre todo este tiempo. —Agregó con una risa leve en su tono.

—Sí, supongo que eso me delata. —Sonreí divertido y algo apenado, pero mi risa era mayor, no sabía por qué. Tal vez él me la producía.

—Es un lindo nombre. El mío al contrario es algo simple, no me gusta mucho, pero bueno, es el nombre que me pusieron, no puedo quejarme. —Su divertido tono denotaba que era una persona feliz. Miré con mayor ahínco la silueta tras la cortina, empeñado por conocer alguna pista del rostro de mi interlocutor.

—¿En serio lo odias? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Adivínalo ¿Qué nombre crees que tengo? El nombre más bobo que se te pueda ocurrir —Cuestionó divertido, invitándome a jugar un poco con él.

Lo pensé por un momento. No sabía qué nombre sería bueno. Sin demasiadas ideas sólo dije un nombre que creyera común.

—¿Ryu? —Pregunté después de algunos minutos de pensarlo. Era el nombre más común que podía imaginar.

Soltó una carcajada, una dulce y agradable risa que me provocó emoción y me contagió una sonrisa.

—¡No tan común! Ja, ja. No. Mi nombre es Takeru. Takaishi Takeru. Mucho gusto.

Sin poder evitar más, me levanté de mi cama y abrí la delgada cortina que nos separaba. Lo que comenzó como una imperiosa curiosidad por conocer su rostro, se convirtió en la visión más celestial que mis ojos hubieran tenido alguna vez.

—Mucho gusto, Takeru-kun…

Mi respuesta fue del todo distraída, la apariencia de ese chico me había atrapado. Era realmente guapo: cabellos rubios y brillantes cayendo gráciles y armoniosos por toda su cabeza. Ojos azules como el mismo océano, una piel blanca con ese dulce toque rosado que brillaba radiante con el contacto de los rayos matutinos. Una blanca sonrisa, sincera y amable y esas finas facciones que lo hacían parecer un ángel sacado de algún cuento de hadas. Era realmente hermoso, hacía juego con esa voz celestial que poseía, era un ángel caído del cielo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—El gusto es mío. Acércate, no muerdo. Es más, ni siquiera puedo moverme, je. —Bromeó sin preocupaciones. Es entonces que lo noté.

Estaba sentado sobre esa fría camilla, que de pronto lucía radiante y combinaba con el blanco puro de esa aura divina que lo rodeaba. Sus dos piernas estaban envueltas por pesado yeso ya muy lleno de rallones y palabras de ánimo variadas.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Pregunté con lamento y triste sorpresa en la voz. Era tan linda la energía que despedía, que parecía estar ahí por un mero catarro.

—Tuve un accidente en mi motocicleta. Por suerte esto es todo lo que me pasó. Creo que mi niña y yo aprendimos a ser menos imprudentes. —Comentó divertido para acto seguido soltar una risa despreocupada.

—¿Tu niña? —Pregunté curioso.

—Es mi moto, una Harley que mi padre me ayudó a comprar. Y esto lo digo porque yo pagué la mitad ¿eh? No creas que soy un niñito consentido. —Seguía hablando con ese tono optimista, me contagiaba su alegría el sólo verlo.

No dije nada, sólo lo miraba, sintiendo ese peligroso vértigo en mi interior y ese rápido latir de mi corazón. Mi intuición me quería advertir del peligro, no podía permitirme enamorarme, no tan pronto. Acababa de salir del rechazo de Daisuke después de todo.

—Eres mucho más hermoso de lo que imaginaba. Es como si tu rostro fuera esculpido por las hadas, las más virtuosas maestras del arte mismo.

Su frase me sacó de mis pensamientos. Del todo asombrado por sus palabras, me tomaron por sorpresa completamente. Ya era tarde, me había enamorado de él tan pronto lo escuché por vez primera decir mi nombre.

Lo miré anonadado y halagado. Mis mejillas pintaban de carmín su superficie al tiempo que mi corazón se aceleraba y bajaba mi mirada, signo de la alegría que sentía en ese momento.

—Mu-muchas gracias. Eres muy amable. No es para tanto —Respondí modesto ante su sinceridad. Era directo y mucho, eso me hacía sentir, por alguna razón, emocionado.

—Sólo digo la verdad. Eres hermoso. Está bien si te digo hada ¿Verdad? —Preguntó con naturalidad a lo que simplemente asentí. Me hacía feliz, las hadas eran hermosas en los cuentos y, sobretodo, eran femeninas y dulces. Delicadas y tiernas como yo tanto añoraba ser. Si ese hermoso ángel me decía que era un hada, entonces eso sería.

Yo salí del hospital primero que él, pero se volvió rutina visitarlo todos los días. Ayudarlo en su recuperación fue una de las experiencias más importantes de mi vida. Yo mismo me rehabilitaba a su lado.

En aquellos días, mis padres me pidieron perdón por no aceptarme tal como era. Comenzarían una terapia de pareja para que pudieran sanar dudas y miedos. Por mi parte, también tuve que ir a terapia, de alguna forma, Takeru me impulso a seguir adelante con eso. No quería que regresara a aquel lugar, no por esos tristes motivos.

Nos hicimos novios dos meses después de salir. Fue un momento importarte para mí, cuando lo vi llegar con ese cartel con letras rosadas, globos, osos de felpa, un inmenso ramo de rosas rojas y una caja de chocolates. Acompañado por supuesto por todos sus amigos, que ahora eran también mis amigos, me habían aceptado en su núcleo sin juzgarme. Ese día Daisuke se encontró conmigo, charlamos y arreglamos las cosas, como amigos. No sabía que ello era un pretexto, que él era parte del plan de Takeru, y que éste le había pedido ayuda pues eran vecinos desde hacía mucho, y por tanto, eran amigos.

No sabía que al aceptar ser su novio, mi historia de tristeza, realmente había quedado enterrada para siempre. Se encargó de sacar de mi mente la idea de que yo no era suficiente para él, se encargó de enamorarme todos los días. Incluso hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

A los 21 años, Takeru y yo ya vivimos juntos. Después de muchos años de silencio, una tarde, y poco tiempo después de graduarnos de la universidad, decidimos celebrar solos ese acontecimiento. Es el día que le comunicaré una importante decisión de mi vida. Que no estoy aún muy seguro de tomar, o si a él le parecerá bien.

Recuerdo de camino a la cafetería que pasé dos años enteros investigando de aquella operación. De sus consecuencias y ventajas. Medité en solitario si tomar la decisión o no. Tenía miedo del cambio, tenía miedo de que él no me aceptara. La sola idea que representaba que él se marchara por mis delirios arraigados de ser una mujer de verdad, me aterraba. Me aterra todavía.

Pero no daría marcha atrás. Estaba decidido a dar ese paso. Mi terapeuta me había tratado ya desde hacía mucho para aceptarme tal como era, para quererme y tener el valor de ser quien yo quería ser. Después de meses de evaluaciones y terapias, había dado positivo el resultado: era candidato para la operación.

Nos sentamos en una de esas mesas al aire libre que algunas cafeterías tienen. Yo pedí un café americano sin azúcar y con dos raciones de crema. Él pidió un mantecado triple, con chocolate en chispa, fundido y con fresas y crema batida. Respiré hondo, pensando: " _bien, llegó la hora. Sabrás si de verdad él es para ti… o no_ ".

—Desde hace un rato, te noto serio. Me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que pasa por esa cabecita azulada? ¿Qué te preocupa, dulce Hada? —Dejó su colorido postre por un momento y me miró directamente a los ojos, escudriñándome. Sé cuán efectivo es eso siempre para hacerme hablar. Pero de todas formas ya había tomado la decisión de decirle. Volví a respirar hondo antes de hablar.

—Es que quiero decirte algo. Hace tiempo que he estado trabajando en ello… pero temo por tu respuesta. —Reconocí con honestidad. Mis manos están temblando mientras tomo mi taza para dar un sorbo al café.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa? Prometo no enojarme. —Fue su inmediata respuesta. Yo por supuesto, aunque él me dijera esas palabras con seguridad, siento incertidumbre ante mi confesión.

—Hace años que me he sentido fuera de lugar, siempre creí que había nacido en el lugar incorrecto. Creo habértelo mencionado, pero no te dije todo. No me siento así sólo por ser gay, tú sabes que esa parte, ya está sanada. Mi problema es… diferente.

El rubio me mira atento, asintiendo a mis palabras, dando bocados a su mantecado sin perderme de vista en ningún momento.

—Yo siempre… Me he sentido incómodo con mi género. Traté por un tiempo no darle importancia, cuando te conocí quise olvidarme de ese sentimiento. Pero no me fue posible, siempre regresó a mí la idea de ser distinto. Takeru, yo siempre he querido ser mujer.

Mis manos sudan, decidí dejar el café sobre la mesa para no derramarlo por los nervios. A medida que avanzaba en mi relato, más frías sentía mis manos. Él por su parte, se ha mantenido apacible, silencioso, mirándome sin ninguna expresión que manifestara fastidio o molestia. Proseguí entonces.

—Siempre soñé con ser una princesa, con usar vestidos y maquillaje. Quería traer de niño, mis cabellos largos adornados con grandes y rosados moños. Siempre quise saber lo que era usar una falda juvenil o el traje de colegiala en el instituto. Por eso, después de todos estos años de terapia, tomé una decisión.

En ese punto, mi voz quebrada no pudo contener más mi llanto. Lágrimas de angustia comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro, él ha dejado de comer su mantecado y me miró con preocupación, pero no dijo nada, quería que yo terminara de expresarme.

—¿Qué decisión? —Comentó por fin mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mi cara.

—Por favor, no te vayas a enojar. Espero que me sigas queriendo como siempre. Yo te amo y siempre te amaré y si no estás de acuerdo, tendré que seguir con esto sólo. Es que simplemente no puedo dejar a un lado mi verdadero deseo, mi sueño. Por favor, sólo pido que me entiendas. He decido que me haré la operación para cambiar de sexo. La terapeuta Riku me dijo que era candidato. La próxima semana comenzaré con el tratamiento.

En ese momento, toda fuerza que luchaba por conseguir, se derrumbó, y me solté llorando, mientras cubría mi rostro para que él no me viera. Sólo puedo escuchar la silla correrse, señal de que él se ha levantado de su lugar. En esas milésimas de segundo tan largas, pienso que él gritará alguna maldición, molesto. Pues se había enamorado de un hombre después de todo, no de una mujer artificial.

Pero una vez, más contra todo pronóstico mío, él me sorprendió gratamente. Pues he sentido sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo, dulce, dulce como siempre.

—Hey, hey. Calma. No estoy enojado, y mucho menos te dejaría por algo como eso. Todo lo que tú sientas y pienses es importante para mí. Me enamoré de la persona, tan sencillo, dulce y prodigioso. No me importa si eres mujer u hombre. Si quieres cambiar de género porque así te vas a sentir más completo, todo lo que te pido, es que seas feliz. Es lo único que necesito saber. Siempre serás mi bella hada, mi Princesa Hada.

Sus manos grandes y cálidas secan mis mejillas humedecidas y su rostro gentil y amable me sonríe con el mismo amor que me profesó desde el principio. En ese momento lo supe, lo sé con certeza, era el ser más afortunado sobre la tierra. Ese hombre que me abraza y me consuela, es maravilloso.

* * *

Comenzó desde entonces el proceso, dos años y medio de terapias. Recuerdo esos momentos y sonrío por el contraste de sentimientos y emociones que enfrenté, algunos, producto de las hormonas, otras de mis propios cambios como persona, en ese entonces y con todas las ganas que nunca tuve antes, tenía que sanar mis inseguridades. Tenía que aprender a concebirme como una mujer. Una de las cosas más difíciles fue por supuesto encarar a mis padres, hacerles saber mi verdadero deseo, deseo el cual ellos ya conocían desde que yo era un pequeño niño que jugaba a ser una princesa.

Pero ellos estaban listos para oír esas palabras, gracias a los años de terapia, ellos habían podido sanar esos sentimientos de rechazo, proceso difícil, en el cual debieron dejar atrás ideologías tradicionales y aprender a aceptar mis ideas y formas de pensar, pero que al final, la recompensa fue grata. Mi hermano siempre me apoyó, él me abrazó al final, me miró a los ojos y sonriente me comentó " _Estoy orgulloso de ti Ken, hoy por fin, has aceptado realmente quién eres. Te felicito_ ". Los tres me miraron conmovidos mientras con un abrazo más, me recordaban su apoyo y amor por mí.

También fue doloroso ese tiempo, pues el tratamiento hormonal dio paso al crecimiento de mi pecho. El duelo de la transición me llenó de miedos, de inseguridades, me preguntaba si podría volver a tener intimidad con mi pareja, si podría volver a sentir, las sensaciones de mis genitales me preocupaban. Más de una vez quise flaquear, rendirme y no pasar por el cambio de género. Pero él siempre estuvo ahí, siempre me ayudó a recobrar las fuerzas y ánimos para continuar.

Fue maravilloso mirarme al espejo una mañana cualquiera, y notar que mi pecho ya no era más el plano cuerpo de un hombre, ahora comenzaba a tener forma. Se estaba convirtiendo en el cuerpo que siempre soñé tener.

Los pocos bellos faciales que solían crecer, dejaron de hacerlo, mis pechos dolían, pero sabía que era porque estaban creciendo, mis caderas ensanchaban y mis piernas se torneaban. Las terapias me ayudaban a ver que ya no era más un hombre, me podía mirar al espejo, y mirar a la mujer que soñaba. A la vez que una rutina de ejercicios me ayudaba a moldear las formas de mi cuerpo. Debía llevar una dieta especial para ayudar a las hormonas a hacer su trabajo, y tenía que comenzar a vestir como una mujer. Todo era tan difícil como maravilloso, mirarme al espejo y ver a una auténtica chica, con lindos y brillantes cabellos largos, linda figura y ropa elegante, femenina, como a mí me gustaba, era liberador para mi alma. Mi cabello comenzó a crecer más, al tiempo que maquillajes y ropas de chica comenzaron a alojarse en mi guarda ropa, accesorios y perfumes. Era maravilloso, entrar por primera vez a una _boutique_ a comprar mi primer par de zapatos altos con punta de aguja, o a la joyería y hacerme los hoyuelos para poder llevar unos lindos pendientes.

Él siempre estuvo a mi lado, en todo momento, cuidando de mí, haciéndome saber que era una persona hermosa aún ese proceso de metamorfosis. Siempre mirándome con amor y comprándome cosillas curiosas y adornos femeninos para mis pertenencias, era lo mejor que podía pedir en mi vida. Recuerdo esa tarde cuando noté realmente el crecimiento de mis pechos. Rodeó mis cintura con sus brazos y me besó amorosamente: " _eres hermosa, Princesa Hada_ " me susurró al oído para acto seguido besarme. Yo era feliz., realmente feliz.

El tratamiento de preparación para la operación duró aproximadamente dos años. Fue una serie de terapias, tratamientos y búsqueda de información, sacar de mi cabeza las ideas equívocas respecto a la operación y lo que pasaría después de ella. Pero gracias a eso, podía caminar por la calle y parecer una mujer. Las hormonas no sólo favorecían el crecimiento de las glándulas mamarias, también ayudaban a adelgazar la voz, con la ayuda de unos ejercicios especiales. Por suerte mi voz era naturalmente delgada, no tuve mucho problema con eso. Pero al final, estaba hablando como una señorita, un princesa, como siempre quise.

Finalmente llegó la última semana de tratamiento, la siguiente semana sería por fin la operación y yo tenía algunos días con una dieta muy estricta que los doctores me encomendaron a base de nutrientes específicos para poder soportar la operación. Tuve consulta con la doctora ese día. Estaba muriendo de los nervios.

—Bien, Ken. Pareces muy ansioso por llevar a cabo la cirugía. Te felicito, pronto serás medicamente una mujer. Pero dime ¿Cómo te sientes tú? —La doctora Nonaka me miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción al tiempo que se disponía a anotar mis respuestas en su libreta. Takeru estaba a mi lado.

—Nerviosa, ansiosa. Pero completamente lista para dar el paso. He llegado muy lejos, y pronto sé que mi vida será diferente.

—Me da gusto. Puedo notar que por fin estás refiriéndote a ti misma como una mujer, eso es bueno. Significa que por fin asimilaste el cambio que has tenido a lo largo de estos años.

—Dra. Tengo una pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo debe estar en reposo? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla durante ese tiempo? —Interrumpió mi amado mientras sostenía firmemente mi mano.

—No te preocupes por eso, bastará con que la ayudes a que no tenga movimientos bruscos ni alteraciones. Cualquier movimiento intenso o actividad física fuerte, pueden provocar en su cuerpo desgarres.

La mujer de pelirrojos cabellos y expresión seria se puso en pie mientras cambiaba su posición de la modesta silla donde se hallaba sentada, a su escritorio al fondo del consultorio. Nosotros nos cambiamos del diván, a las sillas frente al mismo escritorio.

—Tengo que hablarles un poco sobre lo que pasará después de la operación. Esto es para ti, Takeru, pues ella necesitará tu apoyo. Después de la operación, ella deberá seguir una serie de instrucciones que el doctor les encomendará, durante el tiempo que él les pida, regularmente un año, ella deberá evitar en la medida de lo posible, cualquier actividad que represente riesgo. No tendrán relaciones sexuales durante ese tiempo. Deberás ser paciente pues tendrá más cambios de humor, ella necesitará de todo tu apoyo. Enfrentar tu trabajo y a tus seres queridos puede ser difícil, linda. Pero sé que poco a poco te acostumbrarás. Viene un año importante para ti, deberás seguir viniendo una vez por semana y deberás visitar a tu médico por lo menos una vez al mes. Tú también debes venir a verme, Takeru. Es importante que charlemos durante este tiempo. —Nos dio a ambos unos panfletos con información detallada y específica, unos para mí, otros para él, con diferente información para ambos casos. Él también se enfrentaría a dificultades. Ya las había enfrentado por culpa de mis cambios hormonales.

Takeru y yo asentíamos a sus palabras. Sabíamos que sería un año célibe, y que sería difícil enfrentar a los amigos. Pero no me daría por vencida, lo tenía a mi lado. Lo más estresante quizá, sería el cambio legal de todos mis documentos.

—No se preocupe, yo cuidaré de ella, la amaba cuando era un hombre y la amo ahora que es ya casi una mujer completa. Estoy orgulloso de su valor y su entrega. No la dejaré hacer nada pesado en casa.

El rubio me guiñó un ojo y yo sonreí, enamorada y soñadora. Cada minuto más segura de lo que hacía.

La noche antes de la operación, fue nuestra última noche íntima. Era un regalo importante que quería hacerle por todo su amor y su entrega. Él me besó y acarició como nunca, me hizo sentir deseada, me susurraba cosas lindas, cosas que un hombre le diría a una mujer que ama. Esa noche nos olvidamos de todo. Él me acarició y tocó cada parte de mi cuerpo como si fuese una reliquia, algo muy especial, él siempre me hacía sentir así. Invadió mi interior como sabía que sería la última vez que lo haría, mientras pude sentir su respiración chocar contra mi piel, sus besos encender mis sentidos, sus manos tocar mi pecho. Su boca transitaba de mi boca a mi cuello y pecho. De vez en cuando besaba mis manos y recorría mis brazos con sus labios. Yo clamaba su nombre y tocaba su cuerpo, grabando en mi memoria su calor, el sabor de su piel. Me permití tener la iniciativa de besar su cuerpo entero, impregnándome de su aroma, era dulce, como él. Movía mis caderas sobre su cuerpo mientras sentía su ser llenando mi interior y complementando nuestras almas. Cada mirada azulada que me dedicaba me hacía sentir amada, única, suya.

Logró cambiarme de posición una y otra vez. Haciéndome reír con lo repentino que podía ser al actuar. Recorrió mi espalda entera, moviendo siempre su cuerpo dentro del mío, yo clamaba su nombre entre susurros, inundada completamente de sus besos y caricias, de su masculinidad, de su virilidad, de su amor. Podía perderme en su piel toda la noche, mientras él me repetía una y otra vez cuánto me amaba, cuánto me deseaba, que eso no cambiaría nunca, y lo feliz que se sentía de ser mi pareja.

Tocó por última vez mi miembro, era la despedida para esa parte de mí que sobraba desde que era menor. Le dio el adiós más maravilloso que pude imaginar. Tocándolo gentil, pero intenso, amoroso pero apasionado, lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que los orgasmos fueron más de los que podía soportar. Siempre besándome y haciendo mi piel estremecer con sus caricias. Toqué el cielo una y mil veces en una sola noche, hasta que no pude más, rendida, solté mi esencia por última vez al tiempo que él se liberaba dentro de mí, como dos almas en sincronía, como uno mismo. Besándonos y perteneciéndonos como cada noche, como la primera, y la última, y con la convicción de que la siguiente vez sería igual de especial. Caí en sus brazos protectores que tantas alegrías me habían brindado ya, sintiéndome tan suya, como la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

La mañana siguiente, era la decisiva, entraría como hombre, con los residuos de lo que me quedaba de masculinidad, y saldría como una mujer completa, él me miró y me besó antes de entrar al quirófano.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí. Tus padres están aquí, y todos te apoyamos. Estamos ansiosos de que salgas de allí siendo una reina completa, y no sólo una princesa. Te amamos

Mis padres recitaron esa última frase junto a él, era feliz de tener a todos los seres que amaba en ese momento. Pude ver como la camilla entraba a la fría sala de operaciones y luego, dormí. Sabiendo que mi despertar, sería diferente, especial, sería una mujer.

* * *

 _ **Bien, ya quedó la primera parte. Por cuestiones de longitud me vi obligad a dividirlo, pero pronto, para la próxima semana, subiré la segunda y última parte.**_

 _ **Jacque-kari**_ _ **:**_ _ **Espero que te guste, o que cumpla con las expectativas. Soy muy mala para crear historias dramáticas, lo mío es el romance en un tono más tierno y empalagoso.**_ _ **Me esforcé por hacerlo romántico y con un toque de realismo en el proceso, espero que la idea se haya entendido. Lo hice con mucho amor, especialmente para ti. Sé que no hubo Yamakari, pero es sólo que no tuve tiempo, para el próximo capítulo, habrá algunos cambios.**_

 _ **Este capítulo fue algo así como anecdótico. Para el siguiente, habrá interacción con los otros chicos. Espero que no haya problemas con eso.**_

 _ **Debo aceptar que es un tema difícil, y que tuve que estudiar y documentarme mucho para saber lo que significa este proceso. Lo hice con mucho respeto para las personas que están pasando por esta transición. Y realmente, me siento muy contenta con el resultado, claro, aún falta la segunda parte. Espero que guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribir esta linda historia.**_

 _ **La próxima semana subiré la segunda parte, mientras tanto, les dejo abrazos y besos a todas esas lindas personas que están luchando por ser quienes siempre han querido ser. Hasta pronto.**_


End file.
